


Easy As Breathing

by leobrat



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank was never a very good sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Breathing

Hank was never a very good sleeper.

After he finally kicked his last customers out around dawn, he’d maybe pass out for a couple of hours, or maybe he’d steal some time with one of the girls, but sleeping on a stomach of whiskey never let you get real peaceful rest. And he’d have to be up early enough, check the cash and the supplies, make sure he’d be ready for the next night. Every day, same thing. Do it all over again.

It was convenient to be a creature of habit in Colorado Springs, where nothing really ever changed all that much. Every day, around four o’clock, he’d head over to Grace’s for an early supper. Meatloaf on Tuesdays, fried chicken on Fridays...always the same.

“I see you’re finally awake, Hank,” Michaela said, as he was leaving his saloon for the cafe. She was closing up her clinic. Same time every day.

“And I see you’re headed home to bed, Michaela,” he answered, giving her a hand up into her wagon. She rolled her pretty hazel eyes and clucked at her horse to get going.

“See you tomorrow, Michaela,” Hank called out, waving to her.

She looked over her shoulder and threw him a smile.

Same as it was every day.


End file.
